Dulce Venganza
by AnaWaylandMellarkValdez
Summary: Clary Fray era una nerd invisible y todos le hacia la vida imposible en Los Angeles, y decide irse a Nueva York un año junto con su hermana Maia a Nueva York, han decido cambiar totalmente para despues volver y poder dar venganza a los Ligthwood y a Camille. El plan de Clary es hacer sufrir especialemente a Jace ¿Pero que pasa si poco a poco se van enamorando?
1. Chapter 1

**Holo! Hoy les traigo este fanfic que es mio, es un Universo Alterno,espero que les guste, quiero aprovechar para contarle a aquellos que les gustan Peeta y Katniss y Finnick y Annie, tengo 2 historias sobre las dos parejas… 1 de ellas se llama She's the man, esta bastante comica pero tambien hay romance, 2 se llama La apuesta y se trata de que Peeta y Finnick creen que tienen a todas la chicas a sus pies menos a.. jajaj os lo imaginais, un beso y que empieze…**

**PROLOGO!**

**Clary Pov.**

**( )**

Maldito despertador, juro que tengo minutos dormida, me levanto y me estiro, camino hacia el espejo y loq ue veo no me sorprende: chica de 16 años, peliroja, braquets, lentes, estatura 1.55,tez blanca cuerpo casi sin forma y un kilo de más, por si no se han dado cuenta no soy popular, de hecho soy invisible…

Me visto con lo primero que veo en el closet y preparo mi mochila para el ultimo dia de clases, antes de las vacaciones de verano, por ahora estoy estudiando en Los Angeles por que ahora estoy viviendo con mi mamá, mi hermana Maia y Luke el prometido de mamá, quien a hecho como padre para nosostras. Maia es un un par de meses más grande que yo pero nos llevamos muy bien y nos queremos demasiado, además nadie dudaria que Maia es mi hermana pues lo unico o casi unico que nos diferencia es su tono de piel un poco mas oscuro y su pelo castaño, por todo lo demas llevamos el mismo aspecto ''nerd''. Pero esta vida en Los Angeles se vera interrmpida, ya que hoy se supone que Maia y yo decidiremos si nos vamos ya mañana o al final del verano a Nueva York con nuestro padre, quedandonos en una mansion, a si, mi padre es rico pero viaja mucho, lo que nos dice que no lo veremos muy a menudo.

Ir a Nueva York significa que estudiaremos aya el 2 año y volveriamos para el proximo verano y decidiriamos en cual escula nos graduabamos.

Decido bajar a desayunar para no llegar tarde a la escuela, al bajar veo a Maia en la mesa jugando con sus rizos castaños, mi madre sirviendo jugo y a Luke leyendo el periodico como de costumbre.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- me pregunta mamá

-Esplendidamente- respondo y me siento al lado de Maia.

-Entonces Clary ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- me pregunta mi hermana

-Depende como vaya el día hoy hermana- digo y mi mamá sirve los platos.

Cuando llegamos al instituto camino hacia mi casillero con Maia a un lado y entoces se abren las puertas del colegio y entran los ''populares'' encabezado por Jace Ligthwood capitan del equipo de football que va en medio a su derecha va Alec Ligthwood e Isabelle Ligthwood a su izquierda, si adivinaron son hermanos aunque si me preguntan creo que Jace es adoptado ya que sus hermanos son de pelo negro como la noche y ojos azules y el pelo rubio y ojos dorados, detrás de ellos vienen las porristas y el resto del equipo,entonces se ve una melena rubia cruzar por delante de Jace caminar a su lado empujando a Alec, Camille la tipica plastica capitana de las porristas y su novia se a ganado unos cuantos puntos menos con su cuñado Alec, nada más de percatarse que los estabamos observando cuando pasaron por nuestro lado y Camille exclamó:

-Pero si son las Fray, chicas amo su ropa y son super hermosas- dijo tratando poniendo una sonrisa pero luego grito- lo siento Bonnie no he podido con la apuesta, la siceridad ante todo, acepta que esta nerds no merecen ser engañadas- Y todos comenzarón a reir, absolutamente todos, pero siguieron su camino me voltee hacia Maia.

-Ya no lo soporto más, Mañana mismo no vamos!- Maia consiguio esbozar una sonrisa.

Me aleje de mi hermana para ir a Biología y cuando iba a inciar la clase alguien me llamo por detrás.

-Shh. Clarissa- voltee y me encontre con Jace.

-Dime-

-¿Has hecho la tarea?- dijo con unos hermosos ojos ''preocupados''

-Si-

-¿Me la pasas?- dijo con una sonrisa a la cual no me podi resistir y le entregue mi tarea, la paso rapido y me devolvio en cuaderno-Gracias- y me guiño un ojo, con una sorisa idiota me voltee al pizarron.

Al la hora de almuerzo, cuando iba a sentarme con m hermana paso un idiota del equipo de Football y me tiro la comida encima, llenandome de espaguetti y soda.Y entonces empezaron las risas de todos, tambien de Jace y de la estupida de su novia. Casi llorando salí de la escuela y me fui a casa cuando llegue a mi casa me percate de que mi hermana me habia seguido con los ojso llenos de lagrimas por enojoy tristeza le dije.

-Empaca, nos vamos hoy mismo Maia- ella asintio y fue a hacer las maletas, yo hice las mias, cuando le dijimo a mamá y a Luke que si nos llevaban al aeropuerto ese mismo dia no se opusieron, en el aeropuerto nos despedimos de ellos, prometiendoles que les llamarias en cuanto aterrizabamos, abordamos el avion y cuando estaba sentada le dije a Maia.

-Esto no se va a quedar asi Maia-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me pregunto mi hermana

-En Nueva York, todo será diferente, cambiaremos nuestro aspecto para bien y nos haremos irrestibles, despues de un año regresaremos para comienzos del proximo verano, para quedarnos y entonces Jace, Camille y todos los demas se arrepentiran y nosotras tendremos venganza…-

-Clary, creo que es la mejor idea que has tenido- sonrio complice y asi nos dejamos llevar por el sueño esperando llegar a Nueva York…

**Jojoo que le parecio el prologo? Dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey chicos me hacen falta sus reviews T.T acaso ya no me quieren… D: Pero como soy tan buena jajaja les dejo el primer capitulo, besos, espero sus reviews**

**Clary Pov.**

Un año, un año sin ver a mi madre ni a Luke, un año sin estar en Los Angeles, un año para convertirme en la jodidamente fantastica Clary Fray que soy ahora, un año desde que yo y Maia cambiamos de estilo,de musica, de vestir, de peinar, de pensar, un año conociendo a Simon Lewis y Magnus Bane, por los cuales nuestro cambio fue posible.

Cuando recien llegamos casi de inmediato conocimos a Magnus en el instituto y fue el que nos ayudo a dejar nuestro estilo nerd para volvernos en unas rudas rompecorazones que somos ahora, no tomamos el estilo donde todo es rosa y flores y corazones, nos decidimos para por el estilo rockero. No solamente cambiamos de estilo si no que hicimos mucho ejercicio para obtener el cuerpo que tenermos ahora, sin duda muy esculturas y debo admitir que me crecio el pecho y me veia hermosa.

Un día Maia nos pidio a mi y a Magnus que la acompañaramos por uno de esos videojuegos por los que se habia vuelto casi adicta, cuando entramos ahí me choque varias veces con un chico, de pelo castaño y ojos miel, empezamos a hablar y asi conocimos a Simon cuando les habiamos tomado mucha confiaza les contamos a los chicos nuestro plan de venganza contra los Ligthwood y Camille, ellos estaban dispuestos de ayudarnos hasta el final y pase de ser Clary la fea e insegura a Clary la chica que te quieres tirar porque intimida, es guapa y es muy segura de si misma.

Mamá llamo hace un par de semanas recordandonos que tenemos que partir a Los Angeles esta misma tarde ya que pasariamos ahí el verano y el 3 año de instituto. Sería el comienzo de la venganza, Magnus y Simon se ofrecieron en acompañarnos, asi que le pedi a mi madre que prepara los dos cuarto de visita para Simon y Magnus, mi madre encantada los acepto.

Termino de empacar mi maleta y salgo a la sala donde estan Simon,Maia y Magnus esperandome,Maia llevava unos jeans negros y una blusa blanca con una calabera en el medio, unos converse negros,llevaba el pelo castaño y ondulado recogido y una pañuelo negro con blanco alrededor de la cabeza, se veia fantastica. Simon llevaba una camisa de cuadros verdes y una chaqueta café con unos jeans de mezclilla, Simon sin duda era atractivo pero no era mi tipo, de hecho lo intentamos una vez y no funciono, me dio pena por que Simon es un chico fantastico pero no podria obligar a mi corazón pero para mi sorpresa lo llevo bien, Magnus llevaba un abrigo y una bufanda y unos pantalones negros, mi amigo era atracitvo pero para el pesar femenino mi amigo era gay, esa es la razon de porque simpre usa algo con brillos, el dia de hoy era su brillante bufanda con brillos, el siempre dice ''Si no brillas, no te notan'' por lo visto se lo tomaba muy encerio.

Yo lleva una mallas negras y una blusa roja amarrada a la cintura con un nudo, mi hermosa chaqueta de cuero y mis amadas botas negras, mi pelo era cascada ondulada roja por mi espalada, llevaba deliniador y unos labios perfectamente rojos, hacia tiempo que habiamos dejado los lentes y braquets, ahora se notaban mas mis ojos verdes y mi blanca sonrisa, lo que me hacia perfecta.

-Querido Magnus vamos a la playa no entiendo tu bufanda.- dije para molestarlo por que ya sabia cual seria su repuesta.

-Querida Clary ''Sin brillos no te notan'' además es mi favorita, y en segundo lugar…- antes de que siguiera Simon lo interrumpio.

-Chicos, aunque me encante esta pelea por una bufanda de brillos creo que si no nos apuramos no alcanzaremos el avion asi que despues de ustes señoritas.-

- Anda Clarebear despues de ti- me dijo Magnus sabiendo que odio que me llame asi.

-Calla Brillitos Bane y ayuda a Simon con las maletas- dijo mi hermana haciendonos reir a todos exepto a el por el apodo de Magnus, el cual le queda perfectamente.

Caminamos hasta la limosina que papá habia enviado para que nos llevara al aeropuerto, subimos las maleta y cuando llegamos nos bajamos y nos subimos al avion yo me sente con Simon y Maia con Magnus, asi que me sente y me puse a leer un rato a Sarah J. Maas, aunque cambiara mi estilo amaba la lectura, era algo que no podia dejar, me puse los audifonos y puse ''A worl we'll never find'' de hot chelle rae,detuve mi lectura y senti cada una de las letras de la canción:

Let me out and, let me breath.  
Just give me space, and set me free.  
These words, they fly like bullets from a gun.  
The smoke, it clears and looks at what we've done.

Sabia lo que era necesitar estara alejada de todo y querer ser libre y ver todo el daño que se habian causado esas personas a uno mismo o a los demás.

And wait, I've got something left to say.  
Can we take back all the tears that we've cried?  
And take back every year that's gone by.  
Create a life of memories,  
And a love that grows in a world with no time.  
That's a world we'll never find.

Sabia, que no podia regresar el tiempo y vivir solamente de hermosos recuerdos por que ese seria una mundo que jamas encontrariamos y mi unico consuelo era la venganza.

A flower blooms I watch it die.  
The sun, it sets I watch it rise again.  
A guilty conscience leaves a warming heart.  
Whit every day we seem to drift apart.

And wait; please take me to a place.  
Were we can take all back the tears that we've cried?  
And take back every years that´s gone by.  
Create a life of memories.  
And a love that grows in a world with no time.  
That's a world we'll never find.

Can we take back all the tears that we've cried?  
Can we take back every year that's gone by?  
Create a life of memories.  
And a love that grows in a world with no time.  
Yeah!

Can we take back all the tears that we've cried?  
Can we take back every year that's gone by?  
Create a life of memories.  
And a love that grows in a world with no time.  
That's a world we'll never find.

Y entonces regrese a la realidad y me volvi a envolver por las paginas de Trono de Cristal pensado en como haria sufrir a todos lo que me hicieron sufrir asi que les aviso que deberian preparase en especial Jace…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHICOS¿Encerio esta tan mal mi historia como para no recibir ni un review o señal de vida? u.u lo capto…. Sniffsniff. Bueno les dejo la tercera parte de la historia plis dejen reviews me hacen sentir miserable D:**

**PD: Me referire a Simon como Si (pronuncienlo say) C: besos**

**JACE POV.**

Los chicos y yo habiamos decidido ir a pasar el primer día de verano en la playa, por los chicos me refiero a Isabelle, Alec yJordan,Camille generalmente tambien se nos unia pero hoy habia salido con Aline de compras, Izz no habia ido por que habia preferido venir con nosotros tal parece que su piel estaba ''palida'' y necesitaba tomar sol.

Cuando llegamos Izz puso una toalla en el suleo se puso lente y se tiro así sin más la muy sinica, Alec le hizo compañía a Izz pero el se sento a leer un libro, se empeño en estar con ella para que los demás chicos no trataran de pasarse de listo con nuestra hermana. Jordan y yo trajimos tablas así que nos despedimos de nuestras camisetas y dem is hermanos para meternos en el agua y montar alguna olas. Despues de un par de horas Jordan y yo estabmaos sentados arriba de las tablas y entonces vi un destello rojo en la arena enfoque bien mi vista y vi un par de chicas, una castaña y la otra peliroja, ambas de un cuerpo de muerte y llevaban bikkini la peliroja traia uno negro y una blusa blanca que le caia por los hombre vaporosa, la otra chica traia un bikkini militar y una blusa negra que le llegaba arriba del daban fachada de chicas rudas, tengo que admitir que me ponen

-Jordan, mira por alla- le dije ami amigo para que notar a ese par de chicas, cunado lo noto sus ojos casi se salen.

-Tio!, si estan buenisimas! Pero me pido la castaña-

-¿!A que esperamos hombre?!-

Salimos del agua y dejamos las tablas en donde estab los chicos bebimos una botela de agua y cuando ibamos hacia ellas alec dice:

-¿A dónde pensais ir?-

-A ligarnos a ese par-

-Y piensan dejarme aquí tirado con Izz?-

-Vente si quieres pero manten distancia- y empezamos a ir hacia ellas con Alec dtras cuando Izz empezo a gritar.

-¿Acaso piensan dejarme aquí tirada?- y empezo a andar detrás de nosotro pero le ganabamos varios metro de hecho demasiado, quitando el hehco que venia cargando todo lo que la atrasaba más. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya las teniamos en frente, me percate de que traian lentes de sol.

-¿Qué estais haciendo guapas?- dijo Jordan.

-¿Tu que crees?- respondio con dureza la chica de pelo castaño.

-Perdonad es que estais tan guapas que no me he figado que estaban haciendo- dije yo y fue cuando las chicas se dignaron en bajar la cabeza que tenian hacia el sol para vernos atravez de los lente.

-Perdoname guapo, es que estabamos tomando el sol- dijo ronroneando la peliroja.

-No importa dejenme presentarme soy…-

-Jace Ligthwood- me sorprendio cuando la peliroja contesto y más que supieran mi nombre por que no parecian de ahí, creo que si las hubiera visto en el insti me hubiese dado cuenta por que estan muy buenas.

-¿Cómo lo sabeis?- dije verdaderamente intrigado

-A que es monísimo!- dijo la peliroja volteando a ver a la castaña que tenia una media sorisa en su rostro- Jace Ligthwood no se acuerda de nosotras-

-Creo que lo recordaria son un par de hermosuras- dije yo aunque no estaba seguro, quiza me las habia tirado ya.

-Dejame te refresco la memoria Jace querido- entonces la peliroja se quito los lentes y la otra imito este movimiento, en ese instante vi dos pares de ojos verdes color esmeralda y vagamente familiares- Clary y Maia Fray- dijo la peliroja y me quede completamente helado, Clary Fray, Clary Fray, ella no era Clary Fray, Clary Fray era fea y esta chica no es fea en absoluto.

-Cla…cla..clary? Ma…maia?- dije balbuceando de la sopresa y vaya que eso no es muy usual en Jace Ligthwood, Alec parecio darse cuanta de mi cara por que enseguida se acerco.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo Alec.

-Oh! Clary mira si es Alec- dijo Maia

-Si, soy yo la pregunta es ¿Quiénes sois vosotras?-

-Vaya parece que aquí a al gente se le borra la memoria,y mira que para nuestros exnovios no ha sido facil olvidarse de las Fray, o ¿tu que opinas Maia?- vi la cara de Alec y me di cuenta de que su expresion no era mejor que la mia, su mandibula casi tocaba el suelo.Y entones llego una muy enojada Isabelle arrastrando una hielera con toallas, libros y camisetas encima.

-Si soy gilipollas! Me han dejado tirada y he tenido que cargarme con eso yo solita- seguiamos en shock por lo que no respondiamos- ¿Y a vosotros que les pasa?-

-Lo mismo me he pregunado yo- dijo Jordan por primera vez desde que nos dijieran sus nombres.

-Oh! Vaya! La siempre guapa Isabelle Ligthwood- dijo Clary y entonces Izz se volteo y vio por primera vez a las Fray.

-¿Y vosotras quienes sois?-

-Vaya esa al parecer es la pregunta del día- dijo Maia por lo que Clary solto risitas.

-Izzy ¿Acaso te has olvidado de las chicas que han cursado contigo casi toda la vida a excepcion del año pasado?-

-No se quienes son- dijo friamente

-¿Saben esto de presentarse 3 veces en un dia se esta volviendo cansado más cuando se suponia qu ella nos conociamos- dijo Clary divertida- Pero como no me queda de otra supongo que repetire, Soy Clary y ella es Maia Fray como te lo he dicho hemos cursado juntas casi siempre-

-Ustedes no son las Fray, Las Fray son feas…-

-Eramos  feas querida, no equivoques- por lo menos Izz puedo hablar.

-¿Vais a explicarme que esta pasando aquí?- dijo un muy desesperado Jordan.

-Eh… Si, vale… Mira ellas son Clary y Maia Fray, se fueron del insti antes de que tu llegaras- dije yo

-Mucho gusto señoritas, Jordan Kyle a sus servios- dijo Jordan, aveces mi amigo era un estupido como ahora.

-Vaya un caballero juntandose con los Ligthwood, espero y aprendais chicos- dijo Maia mientras estrechaba la mano de Kyle.

-¿Qué has querido decir?- Dijo una muy enojada Isabelle- insunuas que mis hermanos son unos salvajes?.-

-Oh!, querida no solo tus hermanos- eso acaba de colmar la paciencia de Izz pero cuando se le iba a echar a Izz, llegaron un par de chicos.

-¿Todo bien Clary?- dijo un chico de pelo castaño, alto y marcado pero muy poco, mientras ponia las pieras alrededor de Clary, ella solo apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, lo mismo hizo el otro chico con Maia y nos miraban como si fueramos mierda.

-No te preocupes Si, solo estabamos saludando a unos ''amigos'' del instituto.

-Oh! Querida y ¿Por qué no nos presentais?-

-Si asi lo quieres… Mira el es Jace, el Alec,ese chico nuevo es Jordan y la señorita aquí es Izzy- dijo como si fueramos amigos.-Chicos estos son Simon- dijo mientras señalaba al chico que tenia detrás, el cual no se por que pero queria matar- Y Magnus- dijo señaldo al otro chico detrás de Maia.- Ahora que os conoceis ¿Os importaria quitaros es que sus traseros no me dejan tomar el sol- dijo Clary volviendose a ponr los lentes al mismo timpo que Maia y recargandose sobre los chicos que tenian detrás. Antes de que Izz fuera a cometer un homicidio me la lleve de ahí como si fuera un costal de papas mientras gritaba.-PERRA!- Me la lleve asi hasta que estubieramos lo suficientemente alejado y la baje.

-Par de putas, como han cambiado- dijo Izz

-Y vaya que si- dije yo pensando en Clary y el estupido que estaba con ella…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Lo se jajaj tengo timempo sin aprecerme por aquí es que bueno no me llegaba mi inspiración pero aquí estoy jajaja, gracias a todos por los reviews, son geniales chicos, me alegran el dia,besos.**

**CLARY POV.**

Maia y yo decidimos ir a la playa en la mañana y nos pusimos los trajes de baño y unas blusa ligeras encima, salimos con un par de toallas y unas botellas de agua.

Cuando llegamos pusimos las toallas en la arena y nos echamos encimas,nos pusimos los lentes y dirigimos la cabeza al sol, mientras yo pensaba como encontrariamos a Jace en Los Angeles.

Estaba tan concentrada que no me percaten que estaban ahí hasta que uno habló -¿Qué estais haciendo guapas?- dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Tu que crees?- respondio firamente mi hermana.

-Perdonad es que estais tan guapas que no me he figado que estaban haciendo-dijo una voz escalofriantemente conocida para mi y Maia, asi que las dos los miramos y efectivamente ahí estaban Jace Ligthwood y otro chico queno habia visto en mi vida, era alto, guapo, bronceado y pelo castaño en rizos, entoces me di cuenta que ahora mismo debia empezar mi venganza.

-Perdoname guapo, es que estabamos tomando el sol- dije ronroneando, y divertida pero no lo demostre para que no sospechara .

-No importa dejenme presentarme soy…-

-Jace Ligthwood- Casi me rio de su expresión de sorpresa, era como si se estuviera preguntado si ya nos habiamos conocido y por mi pesar asi era.2

-¿Cómo lo sabeis?- dijo verdaderamente intrigado

-A que es monísimo!- dije mirando a Maia que ya se habia dado cuenta de lo que yo planeaba y pensaba ayudarme, lo note por su media sonrisa-Jace Ligthwood no se acuerda de nosotras-

-Creo que lo recordaria son un par de hermosuras- dijo, UGG, aveces es tan predicble y asquerosamente guapo.

-Dejame te refresco la memoria Jace querido- entonces la me quite los lentes esperando que por lo menos los notara familiares, Maia noto lo que estaba tratando de hacer y me imito- Clary y Maia Fray- dije y note por su cara palida que no se lo creia lo que veia pero asi era.

-Cla…cla..clary? Ma…maia?- dijo balbuceando de la sopresa y vaya que eso no es muy usual en Jace Ligthwood, estuve a punto de romper en carcajadas cuando vi a un chico alto de tez blanca, pelo negro y ojos maravillosamente azules, era Alec y parecio darse cuanta de la cara de su hermano por que enseguida se acerco.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo Alec.

-Oh! Clary mira si es Alec- dijo Maia

-Si, soy yo la pregunta es ¿Quiénes sois vosotras?- el parecia a la defensiva pero Maia y yo sabiamos que el no mataria ni a una mosca.

-Vaya parece que aquí a al gente se le borra la memoria,y mira que para nuestros exnovios no ha sido facil olvidarse de las Fray, o ¿tu que opinas Maia?- vi la cara de Alec y me di cuenta de que su expresion no era mejor que la Jace, su mandibula casi tocaba el suelo.Y entones llego una muy enojada Isabelle arrastrando una hielera con toallas, libros y camisetas encima.

-Si sois gilipollas! Me han dejado tirada y he tenido que cargarme con eso yo solita- ellos seguian en shock e Isabelle no parecia haberse percatado de nuestra presencia asi que siguio hablando- ¿Y a vosotros que les pasa?-

-Lo mismo me he pregunado yo- dijo el chico que habia llegado con Jace.

-Oh! Vaya! La siempre guapa Isabelle Ligthwood- dije y entonces Isabelle se volteo y nos vio por primera,es su cara se notaba que queria intimidarnos pero no lo lograria.

-¿Y vosotras quienes sois?- nos pregunto entecerrando los ojos

-Vaya esa al parecer es la pregunta del día- dijo Maia por lo que yo solte risitas.

-Izzy ¿Acaso te has olvidado de las chicas que han cursado contigo casi toda la vida a excepcion del año pasado?- Dije yo trantando de ver si por lo menos nos recordaba

-No se quienes son- dijo friamente

-¿Saben esto de presentarse 3 veces en un dia se esta volviendo cansado más cuando se suponia qu ella nos conociamos- dije divertida- Pero como no me queda de otra supongo que repetire, Soy Clary y ella es Maia Fray como te lo he dicho hemos cursado juntas casi siempre-

-Ustedes no son las Fray, Las Fray son feas…- juro que senti que la sangre me hervia, digo, ya sabia yo que no habia sido precisamente linda pero esta chica me lo decia como si no fuese posible cambiar y ser guapas.

-Eramos  feas querida, no equivoques- dije recalcando el ERAMOS.

-¿Vais a explicarme que esta pasando aquí?- dijo un muy desesperado chico bronceado.

-Eh… Si, vale… Mira ellas son Clary y Maia Fray, se fueron del insti antes de que tu llegaras- dijo Jace saliendo del trance. Asi que este chico habia llegado despues de que nos fueramos…

-Mucho gusto señoritas, Jordan Kyle a sus servios- dijo Jordan, se vio muy raro pero por lo menos fue educado.

-Vaya un caballero juntandose con los Ligthwood, espero y aprendais chicos- dijo Maia mientras estrechaba la mano que el chico le ofrecia.

-¿Qué has querido decir?- Dijo una muy enojada Isabelle- insunuas que mis hermanos son unos salvajes?.- Me vengaria,'' deben tener cuidado pequeños Ligthwood'' pense

-Oh!, querida no solo tus hermanos-Eso parecio encenderla definitivamente y se puso roja, lo que fue muy muy gracioso, parecia que me arrancaría la cabeza y yo no la detendria asi me podria vengar de una manera especial de Isabelle.

-¿Todo bien Clary?- dijo Si,mientras ponia las pieras alrededor de mi, yo solo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, como siempre lo haciamos y lo mismo hizo Magnus con Maia yme di cuenta de cómo miraban a los chicos, se dieron cuienta enseguida de quienes eran pero decidieron echarle mas leña al fuego.

-No te preocupes Si, solo estabamos saludando a unos ''amigos'' del instituto.- dije muy tranquila bajo la rabiosa mirada Isabelle

-Oh! Querida y ¿Por qué no nos presentais?- dijo Simon

-Si asi lo quieres… Mira el es Jace, el Alec,ese chico nuevo es Jordan y la señorita aquí es Izzy- dije como si fueramos amigos.-Chicos estos son Simon- dije mientras señalaba a mi amigoque tenia detrás, el cual Jace miraba con un odio muy fuerte- Y Magnus- dije señaldo al otro chico detrás de Maia.- Ahora que os conoceis ¿Os importaria quitaros es que sus traseros no me dejan tomar el sol- dije Clary volviendome a poner los lentes al mismo timpo que Maia y nos recargamos sobre los di cuneta de cómo me miraba Jace, era una especie de confusion, enojo, anhelo sentimientos raros que no reconci, lo otro que hiz fue llevarse a una enojada Isabelle mientras girtaba-PERRA!-

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente me separé de Simon y les dije a los chicos que iria a comprar un helado que si querian y Maia me pidio uno de chocolate, Simon de limon y Magnus de vainilla.

Estaba parada en la fila cuando un chico se choco conmigo, y no fue hasta que levante la vista que me di cuenta de que era Jace.

-Eres idiota o que?- le dije

-Perdona no te he visto.- dijo con una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios.

-Más te vale tener los ojos más abiertos Ligthwood.-

-Vamos Clary, tenemos que hacer las paces¿por los viejos momentos?-Ja! Lo que me faltaba por los viejos timepos, los peores de mi vida, antes de responderle la cajera me dijo que era mi turno y pedí los helados, antes de irme me acerque al oido de Jace y le dije provocandolo.

-Ya veremos, querido..-

**BUENO HORA DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS CRIATURAS!.**

**Clary N 16:**_** me alegra que te guste, tratare de subir mas seguido.**_

**Guest: **_**Gracias, me encanta que adores mis capitulos jeje un abrazo.**_

**Salmita:**_**Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, besos.**_

**Thalia 612: Gracias por tu review, jaja yo tambien amo las venganzas, y si Jace va a ser muy celoso y no te desesperes que esta por seguro que Sebastian tiene que aparecer, un abrazo.**

**Guest: **_**Si, perdon por las faltas de ortografía, gracias.**_

**Cazadora 100: Me alegra que te encante mi historia, tratare de actualizar más seguido, un beso.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola criaturitas! Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, espero sus reviews, un beso!c;**

**CLARY POV.**

Entonces empecé a caminar pero una mano me tomo del brazo y me jaló.

-Disculpa, no quería lastimarte- me dijo Jace, cuando levante la vista su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y antes de que me perdiera en ese mar dorado sacudí la cabeza y reaccione.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Mañana por la noche va a ver una fiesta en la playa y me gustaría verte por ahí- tal vez si me lo hubiese dicho hace 1 año, habría caído en sus brazos sin siquiera pensármelo, pero hoy, hoy solo veía una forma de mostrarle que no era la misma.

-Quizá si tienes suerte, me pase por ahí y quizá si de verdad tuvieras suerte nos encontraríamos- y me solté de su agarre y tome los helados que por cierto alcance a ponerlos en una mesa antes de que Jace me hiciera chocar contra su pecho.

Salí lo más rápido posible de ahí y me fui a buscar a mis amigos, cuando llegue me puse enfrente de ellos.

-Chicos! Mañana va a ver una fiesta y no podemos faltar-

-¿Una fiesta?- pregunto Simón levantando una ceja.

-¿Y como te has enterado?- me pregunto mi hermana.

-Me han invitado- respondí con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Magnus.

-Jace- dije con la cara en alto.

-¿JACE?- dijo Maia parándose de repente y mirándome con los ojos como platos.

-Si, Maia, Jace.

-Clary dios! ¿Acaso no recuerda nuestro propósito principal?- me dijo mi hermana casi gritando.

-Exactamente por eso tenemos que ir- dije tranquilamente.

-Hacer creer al enemigo que va ganando- dijo Magnus con cara pensativa – Bien hecho Clary-

-Gracias, Así que chicos, mañana sus hermosos traseros y el mío van a estar en una fiesta!.- dije.

El resto del día jugamos vóley en la playa, nadamos, nos divertimos como nunca y casi al final de la tarde volvimos a casa, cada quien se fue a su habitación, yo me metí a bañar y me puse un short de pijama y una blusa sencilla para bajar a cenar, cuando llegue todos estaban ahí, incluidos mi madre y Luke.

-Hola- me dijo mi madre.

-Hola- respondí mientras la abrazaba y luego a Luke.

-Y ¿Qué piensan hacer mañana?- dijo Luke mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa y mi madre empezaba a servir la cena.

-Iremos a una fiesta, si nos dejas- dijo Maia poniendo un puchero que sabia que mi madre no podría resistirse.

-¿A que hora y en donde?-

-A las 9 en la playa.-

-Esta bien, pero por favor cuídense- dijo mi madre y Luke asentía- Simón querido te pido que las cuides- Y Simón miro a Magnus que tenia cara de indignación, mientras le sacaba la lengua antes de responderle a mi madre.

-Será un placer, señora Fray-

-Por favor llámenme Jocelyn-

-Con todo respeto ''Jocelyn'' pero no se si sentirme ofendido por que no me cree capaz de cuidar a sus hijas.-

-Oh! Magnus, querido si a ti no te he dicho es por que he sabido que no hacia falta recordártelo, por lo que me han contado las chicas eres… más ''rápido'' que Simón- y con eso la mesa entera estallo en carcajadas, menos Si, que me miraba con cara de rabia.

-Anda cálmate, León y a comer!- le dije a Simón y comenzamos a cenar.

Después de la cena todos subieron a sus habitaciones y yo me fui a dormir, en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada, todo se volvió negro y no supe nada más.

A la mañana siguiente volvimos a ir a la playa, esta vez solo un rato por que para mi pesar , el de Maia y para el de Si, Brillitos Bane decidió que teníamos que hacer compras para esta noche, no me malinterpreten me gusta salir de compras, solo que bueno Magnus es una poco… LOCO DE LA MODA OBSESIBO MANIACO TOTAL CON ADICCION AL BRILLO… si definitivamente eso lo describiría en su mayoría, pero realmente es de los mejores amigos que se podría tener.

En el centro comercial, yo me compre una falda negra como tipo gastado y una blusa con manga de lado y un collar café genial con un atrapa sueños, se que no suena muy convincente pero según Magnus en mi se veía ''Sexy, para no tener brillo'' en sus mismas palabras cariñosas. Maia compro un vestido suelto con una caida genial color café a la mitad del muslo, muy lindo y una chaqueta negra nueva!, Simón no quiso lo que Magnus le quería comprar, fue una escena bastante divertida, no todos los días ves a tus 2 mejor amigos corriendo por una tienda mientras uno tenia una camisa rosa con brillos en una mano queriéndosela poner al otro en contra de su por supuesto tenia que elegir algo con brillos y que le quedaba extrañamente muy bien, cuando llegamos a casa nos comenzamos a arreglar y quedamos que nos encontrariamos en la sala a las 9:00.

Maia y yo nos vestimos y yo me puse mis botas negras y me puse deliniador, agregue sombras negras a mis ojos y pinte mis labios rojos carmesí, alas 9:00 ya estabamos todos listos para irnos, nos despedimos de mi madre y salimos por la puerta, llegamos a la fiesta, me quede parada unos segundos y cuando me di cuenta habia pedido a mis amigos y a mi hermana entre toda la multitud, entonces choque con alguien que solto un chillido.

-Idiota! Que no puedes ver por donde camina estupida?- cuando la vi me di cuenta de que no era nadie menos que Camille, DIOS! Esa chica era una plastica total ademas de la puta más puta de Los Angeles y Nueva York.

-Perdona es que por tu falso pelo rubio pense que era una muñeca de plástico-Dejo de chillar y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de rabia.

-Pero quien te crees chiquillla?-

-Todo bien mi amor?- llego entonces Jace y miro a Camille y luego se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí-

-Mira Jaceyy! Esa chica me esta molestando ¿No piensas hacer nada?-

-¿Si, Jacey no piensas hacer nada?- dije remarcando el Jacey con burla

-Yo….- entonces Camille lo corto

-Ya se! Apuesto que no te subirias a cantar al escenario- sonrei internamente, pero no lo demostre para darle una buena sorpresa, algo en lo que siempre fui buena fue en eso, en canto.

-Oh …- dije bajando la mirada.

- Te reto-y subio al escenario y le quito el microfono al chico de la banda que estab cantando.-ATENCION A TODOS, YO CAMILLE QUIERO RETAR A…-me miro unos segundos y dijo -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Clary Fray- parecio paledecer unos segundos y por un momento hubo un silencio infernal pero no duro mucho.

-BUENO RETO A CLARISSA A UN DUELO DE CANTO Y COMO SIEMPRE YO VOY PRIMERO- y le murmuro la cancion que queria cantar a la banda de la parece que canto la de Starships.

Let's go to the beach ,each  
Let's go get anyway  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink , click, found the bud light  
bad b-tches like me , is hard to come by  
The patron own , let's go get ii on  
The zone own , yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two , there? leave a good trip  
I'mma blow off my money and don't give too quick

Im on the floor , floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more , more , till I can stan  
Get on the floor ,floor  
Like its your last dance  
If you want more, more  
TheN here I am

Starships were menat to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop' cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Hands up

We're higher than a motherf*cker

Bump in my hootie hottie hottie hoop  
I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month  
I owe that  
But f*ck who you want and f*ck who you like

Dance how a life there's no end inside  
Twinkle , twinkle little star

Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray  
Now spend all your money cause they pay pay pay  
And if you're a cheat , you a chea chea-cheat  
My name is a ni*ga , you can call me Nicki

Get on the floor , florr  
Like a chola's dance  
If you want more , more  
Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Cant stop cause we're so high  
Lets do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Lets do this one last time  
Hands up

We're higher than a motherf*cker

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Cant stop cause we're so high  
Lets do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Hands up

We're higher than a motherf*cker

La chica no cantaba tan mal, pero no me superaba, entonces despues de los aplausos para la plastica, subi y pedi que tocaran la canción que queria cantar.

So you think you see the truth

But you don't have a clue,

Im not someone who's her to lose

Hey.. Im something new today, So

Stay the hell away unless you have something to

I can be anything I want, give a reason why I won't!

No, I don't care, Don't want to be typical!

You can say everything to me

I know who I am and you will see.

So stop and stare! Im not invisible

Not gonna be…Typical!

So… It's just another no

Just want to let it go

I don't belive it's all a no

High my dreams were meant to fly

So take a look inside

And let me have a chance to try

You can say everything to me

I know who I am and you will see.

So stop and stare! Im not invisible

Not gonna be…not gonna be…

Someone who's lost looking for an answer

Someone who's scared

I know I can do this! (x3)

Yeah!

I can be anything I want, give a reason why I won't!

No, I don't care, Don't want to be typical!

You can say everything to me

I know who I am and you will see.

So stop and stare! Im not invisible

Not gonna be…Typical!

Not gonna be!

Cuando termine la cancion hubo muchisimos más aplausos que cuando la plastica canto… Sobre todo Jace solo tenia ojos para mi, teniendo a su novia a un lado llorando y pataleando, yo solo sonrei triunfante..


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón por no haber actualizado criaturitas es que bueno aquí en México tenemos el examen enlace y es así bien :poop: además ayer fue mi cumpleaños por eso quise actualizar hoy, creo que es una forma de celebrarlo con ustedes C; Este cap. va dedicado a Thalia que me hace el día con sus reviews… Enjoy C:**

**JACE POV.**

Esa chica si era una caja de sorpresas…

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta los primeros en repartirse fueron Jordan e Izzy, buscando una victima supongo, Alec y yo nos quedamos parados, yo buscaba con la vista a Clary o a Camille, entonces escuche los gritos de mi novia, lo que me decía que alguien la había molestado y eso no era bueno para nadie, sinceramente ni a mi peor enemigo le desharía la furia de Camille, cuando llegue a donde esta mi novia trate de calmarla así que dije.

Todo bien mi amor?- entonces Jace y mire a Camille y luego me di cuenta de que era Clary la que estaba ahí y era la próxima victima de Camille.

-Mira Jaceyy! Esa chica me esta molestando ¿No piensas hacer nada?- me dijo chillando Camille.

-¿Si, Jacey no piensas hacer nada?- dijo Clary burlándose de cómo me llamaba Camille, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo soportaba.

-Yo….- entonces Camille me corto

-Ya se! Apuesto que no te subirías a cantar al escenario-Entonces un gesto de preocupación se dibujo en mi cara y uno de miedo en el de Clary.

-Oh …- dijo Clary bajando la mirada.

- Te reto-y antes de que yo pudiera detenerla Camille subió al escenario y le quito el micrófono al chico de la banda que estaba cantando.-ATENCION A TODOS, YO CAMILLE QUIERO RETAR A…- miro unos segundos a Clary y dijo -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Clary Fray- Camille pareció palidecer unos segundos y por un momento hubo un silencio infernal pero no duro mucho.

-BUENO RETO A CLARISSA A UN DUELO DE CANTO Y COMO SIEMPRE YO VOY PRIMERO- y le murmuro la canción que quería cantar a la banda de la fiesta. Me parece que canto la de Starships, yo simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en que debía evitar que Clary se subiera ahí y evitara la vergüenza a la que seguramente Camille la había expuesto.

Let's go to the beach ,each  
Let's go get anyway  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink , click, found the bud light  
bad b-tches like me , is hard to come by  
The patron own , let's go get ii on  
The zone own , yes I'm in the zone

Mi novia se movía como una zorra en el escenario

Is it two , there? leave a good trip  
I'mma blow off my money and don't give too quick

Im on the floor , floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more , more , till I can stan  
Get on the floor ,floor  
Like its your last dance  
If you want more, more  
TheN here I am

Starships were menat to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop' cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Hands up

We're higher than a motherf*cker

Bump in my hootie hottie hottie hoop  
I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month  
I owe that  
But f*ck who you want and f*ck who you like

Dance how a life there's no end inside  
Twinkle , twinkle little star

Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray  
Now spend all your money cause they pay pay pay  
And if you're a cheat , you a chea chea-cheat  
My name is a ni*ga , you can call me Nicki

Get on the floor , florr  
Like a chola's dance  
If you want more , more  
Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Cant stop cause we're so high  
Lets do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Lets do this one last time  
Hands up

We're higher than a motherf*cker

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Cant stop cause we're so high  
Lets do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Hands up

We're higher than a motherf*cker

Camille cantaba bien , por eso me preocupaba cada vez más por Clary , entonces después de los aplausos para mi novia, Clary subió y pedio que tocaran la canción que quería cantar.

Juro que jamás había escuchado esa canción y entonces la mire y me perdí en esas esmeraldas.

So you think you see the truth

But you don't have a clue,

Im not someone who's her to lose

Hey.. Im something new today, So

Stay the hell away unless you have something to say

I can be anything I want, give a reason why I won't!

No, I don't care, Don't want to be typical!

You can say everything to me

I know who I am and you will see.

So stop and stare! Im not invisible

Not gonna be…Typical!

Esa era su canción, la describía perfectamente, además cantaba mucho mejor que Camille.

So… It's just another no

Just want to let it go

I don't belive it's all a no

High my dreams were meant to fly

So take a look inside

And let me have a chance to try

You can say everything to me

I know who I am and you will see.

So stop and stare! Im not invisible

Not gonna be…not gonna be…

Cada vez más no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, es que era tan…

Someone who's lost looking for an answer

Someone who's scared

I know I can do this! (x3)

Yeah!

I can be anything I want, give a reason why I won't!

No, I don't care, Don't want to be typical!

You can say everything to me

I know who I am and you will see.

So stop and stare! Im not invisible

Not gonna be…Typical!

Not gonna be!

Cuando termino la canción hubo muchísimos más aplausos que cuando Camille canto… Sobre todo yo solo tenia ojos para ella, así que no me di en que momento Camille había empezado a llorar y patalear, Clary solo sonreí triunfante.

-Camille cálmate, solo ha sido un reto de canto no se ha muerto nadie- le dijo mientras la sostenía de los hombros para que se calmara.

-Jacey! Como puedes decir eso, mi imagen ahora esta por los suelos pero yo juro que esa estúpida me las va a pagar y lo juro por el Ángel Jacey!- dios dame paciencia para no matarla ahora mismo, lo se es mi novia, pero no creo que ni siquiera sus padres soporten tanta superficialidad y plástico. Yo estaba con ella por que ella era capitana de las porristas y la chica mas buena de la escuela, pero en sentimientos y belleza Clary la superaba muchísimo. Iba a irme de la fiesta, por que ya había pasado cierto rato desde que me había alejado de Camille cuando vi un destello rojo a mi derecha y me dirija hacia ella…


	7. Chapter 7

Lamento no haber actualizado es que he estado ocupada con nuevo fic que subi de Katniss y Peeta, al que le interese dejare el summary abajo, nos leemos criaturitas sexys de HerondaleMongersteinLightwoodWayland C; jajajaja

**Simon Pov.**

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando Clary y los demás ya habian desaparecido y yo me encontraba en un mar de gente donde no conocia a nadie, despues de unos minutos buscando alguna cabellera roja,oscura o castaña familiar, me rendi y para no parecer idiota me acerque a uno de los puestos que habia por ahí y fingi que las billeteras hechas de envolturas de sabritas era lo más interesante que habia visto cuando una voz vagamente familiar interrumpio mis pensamientos.

-Todo el que te observe pordría notar que realmente estas perdido.- cuando me voltee para encarar al dueño de la voz me di cuenta de que no era al dueño si no a la dueña, una chica hermosa, alta, cuerpo de muerte,una piel hermosa y un asombroso pelo negro y largo me observaba divertida atravez de esos penetrantes ojos azules que se escondian tras una largas pestañas.

-Yo…- oidiaba ponerme nervioso frente las chicas y más si eran tan hermosas, aunque he de admitir que jamás habia visto a alguien tan linda como ella.

-Tu eres el amigo de Clarissa-yo solo fui capaz de tragar en seco y asentir con la cabeza, bien hecho idiota, si antes pensaba que eras torpe ahora pensara que eres un desastre.

Asi que me aclare la garganta y dije con una voz segura que no sabia que tenia- Si, me llamo Simon, y tu eres?...-

-Isabelle, Isabelle Ligthwood- Lightwood, Lightwood, Isabelle… Y entonces recuerdo a la chica que esta con Jace, la que tuvo que agarrar para que no tratara de matar a Clary.

-Ya, lo recuerdo, eres esa chica que casi queria matar a Clary- dije friamente

-Disculpa por no haber dado saltitos cuando la vi, digo pero tampoco ella fue muy civilizada- me dijo algo molesta.

-Disculpa aceptada- y ella me dio una sonrisa torcida y malvada, espera ¿Malvada? Si, malvada, si esta chica es tan cruel como dice no quisiera provocarla pero creo que es demasiado tarde.

**CLARY POV.**

Cuando baje del escenario me puse a buscar a alguno de mis amigos o minimo a mi hermana, pero entonces choque con algo, mas dicho, alguien, y como no, era Jace.

-Parece que se te esta haciendo costrumbre chocar conmigo ¿Verdad Herondale?- el me regalo una de esas sonrisa arrogantes y hermosas que solo el puede dar.

-Asi parece Fray-

-Dime piensas quedarte parado como idiota o puedes decirme que quieres?- me miro sorprendido pero su expresion no duro mucho.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, queria felicitarte has estado espectacular, sin duda me has dejado pasmado- ahora fue mi turno de sonreir.

-Gracias, apuesto que tu noviecita esta llorando por los rincones- dije divertida. El se puso serio.

- Aun no entiendo por que aceptaste, acaso la querias humillar?- eso si me enojo.

-Mira no somo asi que no tengo por que darte explicaciones- dije bruscamente.

-Pero, eso podría cambiar, si me lo permites-

-Y Camille?-

-Puedo dejar a Camille-

-Ja! Si claro.- entonces mi a a un lado de mi, como a unos diez pasos a mi derecha estaba Simon, y hablaba tensamente con Isabelle, asi que supe que era mi señal.

-Sabes aunque me encataria seguir con esta descabellada conversacion, pero para tu pesar tengo que ir con Simon, asi que espero no verte luego- y me di la vuelta, pero sentia los pasos de Jace detrás mio. No me importo y segui caminando para llegar a donde Simon y abrazarlo por la espalda, Jace se coloco a un lado de Isabelle. La expresion de Isabelle, me parecio de celos, esperen ¿celos? acaso Isabelle Lightwood estaba interesada en ¿Simon Lewis?¿ El chico mas friki del mundo, mi mejor amigo? Jaja era divertido aunque terngo que admitir que Isabelle tenia buen gusto, Simon es un chico genial.

-Simon, donde estabas te estuve buscando- dije abrazando a mi amigo.

-Perdon Preciosa, es que me perdi y me tope con Isabelle- la expresion de Jace era como la Isabelle pero mucho mucho más intensa, parecia que queria moler a golpes a mi amigo.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y dije- No importa Si, pero creo que esta fiesta ya me aburrio ¿Te importaria acompañarme a buscar a Magnus y a Maia? Tiene rato que no los veo.

-Clary Fray, ya nos veremos Izzy- dijo coquetamente, espera, ¿Coquetamente?, sin duda me perdi de algo y se lo tendria que sacar despues a Simon.

-Ya veremos Si- dijo esta con una sonrisa retadora.

-Jonathan- dije friamente en tipo despedida.

-Clarissa- dijo en el mismo tono mientras yo jala a Simon y cuando estuvimos lo bastante alejados lo asalte.

-SIMON LEWIS A TI TE GUSTA ISABELLE ¡-

-Q..qu..que?-dijo nervios y sonrojado por lo que solo afirmaba mis sospechas.

-¿Desde cuando? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no me habias dicho?-

-A mi no me gusta Isabelle, Clary, ¿de donde sacas esas ideas?-

-Tal vez, de tus reacciones- dije señalandolo acosadoramente.

-¿Las reacciones de quien?- dijo una voz la cual reconoci al instante, Magnus.

-de nadie-se apresuro a decir Simon

-Magnus ¿Dónde esta Maia?- dije volviendome hacia mi amigo.

-No lo se no la he visto, por ningun lado, solo vi a Clary cuando canto. Por cierto querida, dejame felicitarte, dejaste la dignidad de esa rubia por los suelos.- dijo un muy sonriente Magnus mientras me abrazaba.

-Espera ¿Cantaste? Y ¿Qué rubia?.- pregunto un muy confundido Simon.

-Te hubieras enterado pero estabas demasiado ocupado ligando con Isabelle!- dije pero no enojada si no más bien burlescamente.

-¿SIMON E ISABELLE?- dijo una voz la cual conosco como la mia propia.

-Lo se tampoco yo lo puedo creer tu que opinas Maia?- pregunto Magnus

-Esto es tan ….-

-Antes de que constestes, ¿dondes diablos te habias metido Maia Fray!?-

-Estaba por ahí mamá- dijo mi hermana notablemente molesta.- Además no me paso nada vez estoy entera.- dijo mientras se daba una vuelta para que la pudiera observar bien.

-Ok,ok me calmo, chico no se a ustedes pero a mi ya me aburrio esta fiesta ¿nos vamos?- dije, mis amigos y mi hermana asintieron y nos dirijimos a la salida y antes de salir me tope con la mirada de Jace…

**Ya, esta aquí despues de tanta espera! Jajaja bueno pues muchas gracias por sus reviews, queria decirles que tengo una historia nueva y se llama Imposible, espero y pasen a verla abajo les dejo el summary, besos y abrazos Ciberneticos.**

**-A-**

**Imposible: **Clary Fray es una chica popular y Jace Herondale es todo lo opuesto a ella, ellos siempre han sido vecinos y en un pasado, mejores amigos. Cuando los amigos de Clary la traicionan, se da cuenta de que la unica manera de que recupere su status social es pidiendole ayuda a su gotico y sexy vecino. Haciendose pasar por novios, algo más empezaran a sentir el uno hacia el otro.


	8. AVISO

**Chicos tengo una mala noticia y una buena, **

**La mala: es que me ire dos semanas a GDL con mi abuelo y no tienen internet.**

**La buena: es que aprovechare para escribir y tratare de ir a cibers a actulizar.**

**Asi que cuando regrese mis historias : La apuesta, Imposible,Dulce venganza y proximamente Endless summer(abajo les dejo el summary) estaran casi terminadas.**

**Endeless Summer: Katniss no puede esperar a pasar su verano en el algo. A ella le encanta el esqui acuatico y pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, entre ellos los dos chicos sensuales de al lado. Con los hermanos Mellark ella simpre a sido un chico más.**

**Ahora que ella esta cerca de los 16 años, quiere ser vista como una chica, especialemente a los ojos de Cato, el hermano mayor. Pero eso no va a suceder si el hermano menor, Peeta, puede evitarlo.**

**Katniss tiene planeado poner a Cato celoso pasando el tiempo con Peeta. Pero Peeta tiene sus propios planes para Katniss. A medida que el aire se calienta, lo mismo pasa con este triangulo amoroso. ¿Será el verano romantico de Katniss un desastre caliente?.**


	9. Chapter 9

**JACE POV.**

Cuando me tope con Clary ella dijo burlescamente-Parece que se te esta haciendo costrumbre chocar conmigo ¿Verdad Lightwood?- le regale una de esas sonrisa de las que sabia las chicas dejaban las pantaletas mojadas.

-Asi parece Fray- Le respondí coquetamente

-Dime piensas quedarte parado como idiota o puedes decirme que quieres?- le mire sorprendido ¿Dónde habia quedado la Clary timida y sencilla de antes? Entonces lo recorde, nosotros la destruimos, y fui un idota lo reconosco por que la Clary que tengo enfrente siempre estuvo dentro de mi Clary,espere he dicho ¿MI? Oh dios que me esta pasando, controlate Jace!.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, queria felicitarte has estado espectacular, sin duda me has dejado pasmado- fue lo primero que se me ocurrio y ellas hasta una sonrisa me regalo.

-Gracias, apuesto que tu noviecita esta llorando por los rincones- dijo divertida. Yo me puse serio por que bueno, era un idiota.

- Aun no entiendo por que aceptaste, acaso la querias humillar?- eso parace la enojo, pero mi intencion no era reclamarle si no era saber el por que habia aceptado, pero ella no se lo tomo de la misma manera.

-Mira no somos nada asi que no tengo por que darte explicaciones- dijo bruscamente. CUIDADO todo el mundo Clarissa Fray se estaba enojando,algo que he aprendido desde que volvio Clary es a no hacerla enojar.

-Pero, eso podría cambiar, si me lo permites- Sabia que estaba sonando como un perfecto cabrón pero es que ella saca lo más intenso de mi.

-Y Camille?- Me pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Puedo dejar a Camille- Y lo decia sinceramente, tal vez de verdad sonara horrible, pero si con eso me daba una oportunidad lo haria.

-Ja! Si claro.- entonces Clary volteo su hermoso rostro a un lado y segui con la vista loque estaba viendo, como a unos diez pasos a mi derecha estaba ese tal Simon, y hablaba tensamente con Isabelle, tendría que enseñar a ese chico que con mi chica y mi hermana nadie se mete. Basta! Jace! Clary no es tu chica!, decia una voz interior y yo respondí, Todavia.

-Sabes aunque me encataria seguir con esta descabellada conversacion, pero para tu pesar tengo que ir con Simon, asi que espero no verte luego- y se la vuelta, pero yo no me rendiria tan facilmente asi que la segui de cerca .Llegamos a donde Simon e Izz, Clary corrio a abrazarlo por la espalda, Yo me coloque a un lado de Isabelle. La expresion de Isabelle, me parecio de celos, esperen ¿celos? acaso Isabelle Lightwood estaba interesada en ¿Ese tipo?¿ El chico mas raro del mundo, el nose que de Clary? Jaja era divertido por que pense que Izz tenia mejor gusto.

-Simon, donde estabas te estuve buscando- dijo abrazando al tipo con cara de me tense autoamticamente

-Perdon Preciosa, es que me perdi y me tope con Isabelle- Yo simplemente quería romperle la cara a ese tipo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo- No importa Simon, pero creo que esta fiesta ya me aburrio ¿Te importaria acompañarme a buscar a Magnus y a Maia? Tiene rato que no los veo.

-Claro Fray, ya nos veremos Izzy- dijo coquetamente, espera, ¿Coquetamente?, oh! No suficiente tenia con que ese tipo estuviera tras Clary, ahora queria acostarse con mi practicamente hermana!.

-Ya veremos Sy- dijo esta con una sonrisa retadora . Isabelle me escucharía! Como era posible que le gustara ese tipo!.

-Jonathan- dijo friamente Clary en tipo despedida.

-Clarissa- dije en el mismo tono mientras ella jalaba a Simon y yo tome a Izz de la mano y la arrastre de ahí!.

-Oh! Isabelle! Ya me he dado cuenta!- dije divertido, por que aun asi la situacion era divertida.

-¿De que hablas Jonathan?- Me ha llamado Jonathan! Ella sabe cuanto lo odio!.

-Si no quieres que le cuente a Alec y a Jordan tienes que admitirlo y dejar de decirme Jonathan-

-Sinceramente Jonathan no se de que me estas hablando.- dijo retadora.

-Oh! Querida Izzy tu te lo buscaste- entonces su cara fue muy divertda jajaja se asusto- Ohh! ALEEEEC ¿DOOOND- no termine por que Izz me tapo la boca.

-Ok, ya, ya basta Jace!, si me ha gustado un poco Simon- dijo sonrojandose y bajando la mirada, eso si que era más que gustar, si ese tipo conseguia que Isabelle Ligthwood se sonrojara, nadia jamás desde que vivía con ellos, la habia hecho sonrojar!.

-Izz, ese tipo te hizo magia negra, TE HAS SONROJADO!- dije divertido ella me miro mal y me golpeo el hombro.

-¿Quién se ha sonrojado?- pregunto un Alec que acababa de llegar.

-Nadie- dijo rapidamente Isabelle.

En ese momento vi como Clary y sus amigos iban hacia la salida y los segui con la mirada, Alec e Izz se dieron cuenta por que hicieron lo mismo, justo antes de que pusieran un pie fuera, mis ojos se encontraron un momento con los esmeralda hermosos de Clarissa Fray.

-Y dices que a mi me traen de cabeza- dijo burlona Izz.

-Pero el tuyo da pena querida Izz- conteste.

-¿De quienes hablamos si se puede saber, saben me tiene confundido- dijo Alec.

-Lo que pasa es que Clary tiene a Jace besando el suelo donde pisa- dijo Izz sonriente, yo la mire indignado y Alec indiferente.

-Quiero saber algo nuevo Izz- y eso provoco la risa de Izz y Alec se le unio, yo solo los miraba mal.

-Bueno, dime Alec que es peor Clary o Simon?- entonces la risa paro y el rostro de Izz fue de odio y la de Alec de sorpresa.

-¿Simon?- dijo un Alec en trance.- ¿Te gusta Simon Isabelle?-

-Si..- dijo bajando la mirada.

-No solamente le gusta has visto Alec su simple nombre la hace sonrojar y bajar la mirada! Dime cuando habias visto eso de Isabelle Ligthwood-

-Dios mi hermanita esta enamorada de un Friky- dijo Alec.

-ok, demasiado drama por hoy, sera mejor que volvamos a casa, seguramente mamá y papá esten preocupados- dije yo mientas les pasa un brazo por los hombros a mis hermanos y los sacaba de ahí…


End file.
